Lets play seven minutes heaven!
by XFire22
Summary: WARNING! this story contains VERY dirty parts! and is nearly a bit lemonish. Its nothing that serious. But if your offended by anything related to lemon, don't read. Axel cheats while playing minutes in heaven, and wakes up to a big surprise. Axel/OC.


**The Dancing F l a m e s In Y o u And M e**

**[One-Shot]**

**~{Lets play seven minutes in heaven!}~**

**(Axel&Deraxsei)**

* * *

**~{Deraxsei POV}~**

I gulped, as I sat in the circle of boys, and no girls. It sure sucked being the only girl in a big guy group. Because when you play games like this, you know your the only one whos gonna get stuck in the closet. With one of the boys, of course. I tried suggesting Larxene to join us, but none of the boys were very happy about that. Especially Axel. In fact, he was the

only reason I was playing this stupid game. We were in his room, and I had just stuck my hand into the big red black hat. He said he had everything under control...And when I moved my hand around in the hat, I casted my blue sapphire eyes upward at him, to see him smirking and winking at me. I really didn't want to get anybody but Axel here...Demyx was blue, I'm

sure. Zexion was gonna be purple. And Roxas...Well, he was maybe...Green? I dunno. Frankly, I didn't care. All I knew was Axel had said he was gonna be red, and he was positive I was going to get his color. For his sake, he better had been right.  
I felt my fingers slid over the many pieces of paper, as I gulped again, and gripped on to a piece. I didn't pull it out at first,

I was to nervous to know who I got. Zexion sighed in patently, as Demyx twiddled his thumbs, and Roxas just stared at the hat.  
Axel continued smirking though, as he laid his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Deraxsei, will you just pick already? some of us have other things to do"

I glared at Zexion, as I pulled out the piece of paper I chose, and quickly looked at the color of it.

"..."

"...Heh"

"Its...Red!"

Groans came from the other boys, as everybody already knew whos color that was. Axel gave me a toothy grin, as he mouthed the words, "I told you so". He got up, and offered me his hand, as I took it and followed him towards the closet.

"Aww man! Axel always gets to have the fun..."

Me and Axel both gave Demyx a cold glare, as he unlocked his closet door, and gently pushed me inside. I stumbled a bit,  
and nearly tripped over something big. I tried looking for Axel, but it was so dark, I could hardly see a thing. I heard the closet door shut, and lock, as I reached my hands out and tried touching him.

"Axel? Axel? where are you? you know I hate being alone in the dark!..."

I heard someone snicker, as two warm arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me up against there chest.

"Fear not, my beautiful maiden. I shall protect you from any evil monsters!"

"A-axel?"

I was confused at first, but relaxed once I felt his hot breath breathing on my neck.

"Who'd you think it was? no one else loves the color red like I do! I was trying to be romantic..."

"Oh Axel...Hehehe...Hey. How'd you know I was gonna get red anyways? you physic or something?"

"Nah, not this time...Heh. I cheated"

"You what?"

"Shhhh! keep it down! don't want the guys to hear"

"Axel! I thought you were better then that! why'd you-"

"Because I didn't want to risk losing you to anybody...I love you...More then anything...I couldn't stand the thought of you being with someone else..."

"Axel...Your not gonna lose me. I'm stuck to you like glue. Got it memorized?"

Axel smiled, as I slid my finger tip down his face, and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Hey...You wouldn't tell anyone. Right? ya know...'bout me cheating?"

"Nah. Its our little secret. Besides...I'm happy you cheated. I really didn't want to stuck in a closet with the other guys. That would have been...Gross"

"Heh heh. Ya know, I probably didn't even need to cheat. You would've just got my color anyways"

"Oh? you think so huh?"

I smirked, and wrapped my legs around his waist, as my hands slid down to his chest, and started undoing his zipper.

"Yep. Cause your my girl, and belong with no one else but me. Commitit tomemory"

Those were the last words we shared, until our hearts just couldn't take it any longer, and our passion did the talking. I pushed my lips roughly up against his, and slid the rest of his coat off, as he tightened his grip around my waist, and slipped his hands up to my own zipper. He pulled the zipper down so fast, it actually got stuck. That didn't stop him though, as he

ripped the rest of it off, and started pushing me up against the closet wall. I moaned in slight pain, as I felt my back slam into the closet door, and Axels hands began ripping off my pants, as my own hands slid down to his waist, and softly removed his own. He started licking my bottom lip, as he slipped his hands up my bare thighs, and softly started rubbing them, as I

moaned in pleasure, and willing opened my mouth. He stuck his hot red tongue inside, and immediately began touching every corner he could touch. I didn't dare fight back his tongue. I felt to weak, to do anything. I could feel his lips curve into a smirk, as he hit his tongue against my soft spot, and made me moan loudly again into our kiss. His hands started pulling my

underwear off, as he broke the kiss, and began lying soft little kisses on my neck. My hands slipped up his back, and I started rubbing his shoulders, as I felt his muscles relax under my touch. He began kissing my collarbone, as my knees started feeling weak, and couldn't hold me up any longer. I fell, and dragged Axel along with me. We both landed on the

floor loudly, and Axel laid on top of me, as I moaned from the pressure of our bodys colliding. I slipped my hands into his red fiery spiky hair, and rubbed the back of his head, as Axel softly moaned, and dragged his lips back up to my neck. I softly gasped, as he started sucking on my soft spot, and our legs became tangled in each other. He left a hickey on my neck,

and started nibbling my ear, as I moaned out his name, and crawled my hands down his back, and towards his boxers. He responded, and roughly pushed his lips up against mine, as his fingers began pulling off my bra straps, and removing it, as he softly rubbed my breasts. I moaned his name into his lips, as my hands slipped off his boxers, and gently squeezed his

hips. Axel broke the kiss again, and started kissing his lips all over my chest. I gasped out his name, as I felt him kiss my breasts, and slid his hands down my belly. I suddenly yelped out in pain, as I felt a sharp pain go through my body, as Axel pushed himself deeper into me. I moaned out in pain again, as another sharp pain went running straight through my body,

and I yelped, before Axel quickly dragged his lips back up to mine, and silenced me with a passionate heated kiss. Everything beyond that was a blur, to be honest. The rest of the hours were spent with fiery kisses, romantic words, painful moans, and gentile touches. The two of us were on fire, and we didn't feel like stopping anytime soon.

**~{Fast Forward}~**

**~{None POV}~**

"Geez! how long are they gonna be in there? its been like, 3 hours by now! aren't they done yet?"

"By the sound of it...No"

Zexion sighed, as he took his ear off the closet door, and looked back at the others.

"I suggest we go head and leave. The games over"

"Aww man! we didn't even get to play..."

"...What are they doing in there anyway?"

Zexion and Demyx looked at each other, and back at Roxas.

"Nothing important Roxas...Nothing important..."

Roxas gave them both a confused look, but shrugged it off, as he stood up, and left out the door. Demyx sighed, and rubbed the back of his head, as he started making his way towards the door to.

"Well, guess I better leave to. I have a mission I should have done earlier, and when the superior finds out I've been slack-"

Demyxs sentence was cut short, as he tripped over the hat, and fell flat on his face.

"Ouch! what the hell man? I could have been kill-hey...Isn't that the color...Red?"

Zexion stared down at the red pieces of paper, as he picked up the hat, and checked inside.

"...Wouldn't you know. He cheated"

**~{Next Day}~**

**~{Deraxsei POV}~**

I groaned, as I rolled over and snuggled deeper into Axels source of warmth I could feel. I couldn't really remember anything from last night...It was all kinda fuzzy, and blurry. All I knew was, me and Axel had shared some serious sparks that night.  
I could hear Axel slightly moan, as he nuzzled his face into my hair, and tightened his grip around my waist. I would have

fallen back asleep, but I suddenly felt a sharp pain run straight through my belly. I moaned in pain loudly, which caused Axel to quickly wake up, and give me a worried look, as he kissed my forehead softly.

"Babe? you alright? whats wrong?"

I tried opening my mouth to reply, but I suddenly felt like I was gonna throw up. Before I knew it, I was up and running towards his bathroom, as I leaned over the toilet, and puked. Axel quickly rushed in, and started rubbing my back, as he asked me a bunch of questions, that many meant the same thing.

"Babe babe! whats wrong? whats going on? are you okay? do I need to get Vexen?"

I nodded my head, but kept myself leaned over the toilet, as Axel ran out of the bathroom, and went to go get Vexen.

**~{Fast Forward}~**

"Well, the situation is quite obvious"

"Grrrr! whats obvious! tell me whats wrong already! I'm freaking out here old man!"

"Can't you tell? tch. Of course someone of such low intelligence wouldn't be able to notice"

"Why you! I'm gonna kick your as-"

"Shes pregnant"

"P-pregnant? uhh...D-did I just hear you right?"

"Unless you have ear wax in your ears, then yes. You heard me correctly"

"I'll need to grab a few things, and examine her a bit. I'll be right back"

I watched Vexen leave out the door, as Axel quietly stared at the floor, and slowly make his way towards the bed. He sat down on it, and twiddled with his thumbs, as he carefully looked over at me, and smiled weakly.

"S-so...Uhh. How you feelin?"

"Mmm...Okay I guess. Kinda in alot of pain, though..."

I let out another low moan, as Axel sighed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Listen. Deraxsei...I'm sorry I got you pregnant...I didn't mean to do anything! I just kinda got out of control and-"

"Axel...Its alright. Really. Actually, I'm happy to be pregnant...I'm looking forward to raising our baby with you, Axel..."

"R-really?"

Axels face was priceless, and I slightly giggled, as I watched him give me a tooth grin, and slap his hand against his forehead.

"I'm gonna be a dad! a real dad!"

I giggled some more, as Axel continued saying all kinds of happy things, and how he couldn't wait until the baby came.

"Hehehe...Oh Axel. Wanna feel the baby?"

Axel smiled brightly, and crawled over to my side, as he laid his hand on my belly, and softly ran it over. I moaned in pleasure, and smiled, as I felt something move up towards his hand, and rest at the spot. Axel kissed my belly, and continued rubbing his hands on it, as he dragged his lips higher, and higher. Before I knew it, Axel and I were in another

sweet, passionate kiss, as he softly laid himself on top of me, and began creating sparks. Neither of us heard the door crack open, as Vexens old creepy voice immediately filled inside.

"I'm back-what the hell? damnit!"

Vexen quickly shut the door, and huffed in frustration, as his face reddened from embarrassment.

"Damn pyros...Can't even wait 3 minutes for me without lighting something on fire...Including themselves"

**~{END}~**


End file.
